


Taking a Chance

by apple_schmapple29



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Tag, Kid Fic, M/M, Realizations, season 3 ep 15, season 3 ep 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: House panics a little as he unexpectedly feels his heart fill with awe and a want to protect as he watches the small rise and fall of the baby’s chest.Or, House has something to think about after saving that celebrity photographer's fetus.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Taking a Chance

House isn’t sure how he got here. He remembers closing his eyes to gather his thoughts, before opening them to this unfamiliar room. He stands in the center and begins to take in his surroundings: It’s quiet. The walls are painted a soothing grey, and the décor was rather commonplace; to the left was a teak wood dresser with a small lamp and a hamper. Opposite him, a framed 1973 tour poster from the Rolling Stones and a Gretsch ‘Chet Atkins’ guitar was hung on the wall.

His eyes do, however, catch several anomalies. For one, there’s a glider in the corner that has a green and blue checkered blanket draped across its back, and a honey-colored bear sitting on the seat; House’s mind pings as it tries to figure out where he has seen it before. Next is the wooden sign that is adjacent to the chair, spelling out “LENNOX” in blue letters. And third, which is perhaps the most startling thing in the room,

“Although, it shouldn’t be given the context clues.” House’s mind scolds itself- was the crib. With an actual baby in it.

House limps over to the front of the crib and peers cautiously over, looking at the sleeping boy. He was small, no more than three weeks old; with brown, wispy hair.

House panics a little as he unexpectedly feels his heart fill with awe and a want to protect as he watches the small rise and fall of the baby’s chest. Tentatively, he crooks his left index finger and gently caresses it down the baby’s cheek. He squints his eyes, studying, as the infant squirms and lets out a small gurgle.

Suddenly, something grabs him by the waist, pulling him against a solid warmth. He subconsciously relaxes his tense muscles and sinks back into the embrace once the comforting smell of something familiar reaches his nostrils.

“Or someone,” his mind provides.

“Can you believe he’s ours?” the person behind him says, placing a tender kiss to his neck. “Can you believe this is real?”

***

House shoots up from where he fell asleep on the couch. It was a just a dream.

The intensity of the realization hurts more than he thought it would have. He has dreamed of Wilson before, of course, in their decade old friendship, and House definitely isn’t prudish enough to deny the occasional sex dream starring his best friend; but he never had anything like this. They’ve never been so… domestic. It hurts to realize how much he wants it.

He glances at the TV and notices it’s no longer on the Travel Channel and had flipped to a broadcast channel airing an infomercial.

“It’s after 3 am, then.” He thinks.

Before he can think himself out of it, he twists towards the end table and reaches to pick up the phone receiver where he left it and hangs it up, before picking it up again and dialing. His heart races, and he almost worries about his rising blood pressure as he waits 15 excruciating seconds for the other party to answer.

“House? Are you even aware of what time it is?” Wilson asks, his voice deep with sleep. “Never mind, you don’t care.”

House ignores this and says instead, “I think they’re still showing 300 at the AMC, what do you say we check it out?”

It’s silent on the other end for almost a little too long, and House would be considering Wilson put him on mute and rolled back sleep if he didn’t know him so well.

“Uh,” his friend starts, “When I told you to invite me out, I didn’t mean at the start time of the local vampire club.”

House rolls his eyes. “That club started their meet 2 hours ago. No, Wilson, I’m serious; maybe we could meet up this weekend, catch the movie, and then go get that pizza?”

Wilson lets out a small laugh. “Yeah, ok, sure. I’ll go. Of course, I’ll go. But, House, why are you asking me now, at this godforsaken hour?”

“I’m just taking a chance. Good night, Wilson.” House hangs up the phone before the other has the time to answer, and sinks back into the couch, a soft smile on his lips as he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think! I hope to have the next chapter up within a week.


End file.
